birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
OCs in the ER
OCs in the ER is a meme on BT Productions. Scenarios 1) 1 and 16 are having a pleasant conversation about whatever, when 3 stumbles into the room and reports a loud crash from outside! Who goes to check it out? 2) It turns out that 8 is badly injured because of a car crash. Someone has to rush 8 to the ER! Who is going to do it? 3) After arriving at the ER, 1, 3, and 16 are shocked to see everyone else in the building! It turns out 8's injury is just the beginning of a long day. Describe the scene. 4) 10 is in the ER because he/she has been diagnosed with cancer. Roll a die to determine the type of cancer (1 - Skin cancer/Melanoma, 2 - Kidney cancer, 3 - Mouth cancer, 4 - Lung cancer, 5 - Colon cancer, 6 - Leukemia). Does he/she die from it? 5) 13 is in the ER because of a time machine adventure gone horribly wrong. It turns out he/she time traveled to the time period of the AIDS epidemic, and now he/she is diagnosed with AIDS. How do 1, 3, and 16 react to 13's situation? 6) Meanwhile, 20 comes to the ER in a wheelchair, the reason being up to you. 7) Then we have the incident that's not so serious at first. 26 initially comes in the ER after eating something that disagreed with him/her. After eating the bad piece of food, 26 experienced dizziness and exhaustion. He/She is hoping that by sleeping overnight in the ER, he/she would return to normal. 8) While 26 is trying to sleep off the dizziness and exhaustion, 5 has been recently diagnosed with lupus, a disease in which the immune system mistakenly attacks healthy body tissues. There is no cure, but treatment can manage the symptoms. How will 5 come to terms with the diagnosis? 9) Seeing all the other OCs in the ER has caused 16 to experience depression. This is followed by 1 feeling anxiety. How will 3 manage the situation? 10) While 3 is trying to get things under control, 29 comes into the ER with a mystery diagnosis that has to be solved. It may be a matter of time before all 30 characters are in the ER. Now what will you do, 3? 11) 19 comes into the ER with a case of severe hunger. The problem is that he/she has diabetes. How will 19 be fed? 12) Just when that episode was over, cue the other characters who haven't been mentioned! That means 2, 4, 6, 7, 9, 11, 12, 14, 15, 17, 18, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 27, 28, and 30! Cue the chaos! 13) In the midst of the chaos, 26 suddenly wakes up. The sleep did not help the dizziness and exhaustion, but has instead left him/her feeling weak. 3 tries to feed 26, but within a half-hour or so, 26 starts to vomit. With the ongoing chaos, 3 does the only sensible option left: call a team of doctors to the rescue! Describe the scene in detail. 14) It seems that 26 will not be able to keep any food down for a while, so he/she just goes back to sleep. Meanwhile, it appears that 15 has been suffering episodes of insomnia and needs help falling asleep. The doctors haven't arrived yet, so the only thing 3 can do for now is give advice to help 15 sleep. 15) The doctors have arrived! And just in time as 18 is apparently having trouble managing his/her self-harming habits. Now that the doctors are here, 3 can try to solve 29's medical mystery. 16) Uh oh! As 3 is trying to bring items that can lead to a break in 29's case, it turns out that 9 has allergies to some of the items! 3 is forced to hold off on 29 until 9 can leave the ER. 17) As if things couldn't get worse, it got worse when the police got called on 21, 22, and 23. It appears that a combination of alcohol addiction, drug addiction, and bi-polar disorder is at work for the complex incident. Who has what? 18) 2, 4, and 6 try to resolve the police trouble so that 21, 22, and 23 would not be arrested, but there are problems. One character is blind, another is deaf, and the remaining character cannot speak. Who has what problem? 19) What was the result of 8's critical injury by the way? Did 8 survive? Or did he/she die? 20) Well no matter the result, it turns out 11 got PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) after seeing 8 in such critical condition. Will 3 be able to manage 11? Or will a doctor handle the condition instead? 21) The doctors recently gave 30 a diagnosis of Crohn's disease. This is a chronic inflammatory bowel disease. It cannot be cured, but the symptoms can be managed. How does 30 react to the diagnosis? What will he/she do next now that the diagnosis has been made? 22) It has been several weeks since 8 first came into the ER. Many characters have left, but 29's medical mystery still has not been solved. What could be done next to solve the case? 23) Meanwhile, 12 has returned to the ER! During the past several weeks, 12 has been the victim of a brutal attack, and now he/she is missing a limb. How do the other characters react? 24) In a desperate effort to do something helpful, 26 tries to get up so he/she can help 12, but that moment was when his/her legs gave out. Now 26 is left helpless on the ground with paralyzed legs. Who will rescue 26? 25) 7, 12, 14, 17, 24, 25, 27, and 28 are left. While 26 is being rescued, pair up the characters and give the pairs a child (one for each pair). Each child has different issues. Assign the following illnesses/disabilities: schizophrenia, autism, Down syndrome, infertility issues. 26) Now that 26 has been rescued, the doctors think they have solved the case, but they need to run tests to confirm the diagnosis. 3 anticipates the worst. Describe the scene. 27) The case has been solved: 26 was diagnosed with Guillain-Barre syndrome, a rare autoimmune disease where the immune system attacks nerve cells. 26 needs to be treated fast, or he/she could suffer from permanent paralysis and/or even death. How do the other characters react as 26 is being taken into the ICU? 28) 29's mystery diagnosis has also been solved. It turns out to be a/an disability or illness of your own creation. Diagnose 29 with whatever you want. 29) What were the final results from the ER chaos? Who is alive and who is dead? The audience needs to know! 30) Describe the aftermath of the ER chaos. How are the OCs recovering from everything that has happened? By the way, this is also your opportunity to tag someone. Category:Memes